


The Earth is a Libra

by Miss_Amby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, earth's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Amby/pseuds/Miss_Amby
Summary: It's a rainy day in London and Aziraphale is reading while Crowley is messing about in the kitchen.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Earth is a Libra

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in between teaching my students. Just a fluffy thing because I wanted to write something for Earth's birthday.

It was a quiet day in the bookshop.

Well, as quiet as a day could be with rain pelting down outside and a demon mucking about in the kitchen.

The kitchen was a fairly new thing in the bookshop. That is to say a kitchen where one could cook food was a new thing. There had always been a refrigerator and a kettle and cupboards that held all sorts of biscuits and tea and hot chocolate supplies but not a kitchen were real cooking could happen.

Aziraphale was quite happy to live in the modern age where he could either buy the food pre-made from the shop or go out to a lovely dinner. He wasn’t the best cook on his own and was all too glad when it was ok for him to not have to eat what he had made.

Crowley though, now that they didn’t have Heaven or Hell to answer to took to cooking and baking like he was made for it. When Aziraphale had asked why he enjoyed it the demon simply said it came down it being chemistry, just like the stars had been*.

(*Crowley left out the part that he liked the idea of making things for his angel)

Now though Crowley had been in the kitchen for a couple of hours and hadn’t let his angel in for any reason. He said it was a special occasion and that he could just stay in the shop and read all day.

Crowley was right though. There wasn’t a reason to open, not with the rain pouring down like it was. Even all the normal businesses hardly had anyone in then because of the downpour. It was the perfect day to sit inside and reacquaint himself with Poirot and a warm cup of hot chocolate.

The angel wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Crowley walked in with a giant smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands Angel.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, placing a bookmark between the pages before setting it down on the table. He places his hand palm up and closes his eyes, wondering what surprise the demon has made.

The plate is cool against his skin and the weight is something familiar, something he’s held before. 

“Open your eyes!” There was glee in the demon’s voice and Aziraphale opens his eyes to see a small mountain of cakes he hasn’t really enjoyed since Queen Victoria took the throne. They were perfect looking too; the perfect size and coloring with just the right amount of sugar coating the tops.

“Queen cakes! Oh Crowley I haven’t had these in decades! What recipe did you use?” He picked one up daintily, careful of the powdered sugar dusting the tops. They were perfect, buttery and almost too sweet with the flavors of currents and rose being hinted at. Aziraphale couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips at the delectable treat as he enjoyed what his demon had made him.

Crowley couldn’t help the sappy grin that broke out on his face as his angel enjoyed the dessert. “It’s from Godey’s Lady’s Book, you had one lying around. Thought I would try something from when I was sleeping. Besides, today seemed like a good day for teeny-tiny cakes that are fastidious to make.”

“And why is that my dear?”

“It’s October 21st. Happy birthday to the Earth!” Crowley waved his arms above his head and spun in a circle, his grin becoming a bit more manic. “The apocaldidn’t happened so that means it can have a birthday!”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but grin at his antics, remembering all the stress and misery it had been leading up to the end times. Once it was over it had been so much better. Their offices were leaving them alone and they were finally, FINALLY, able to be together like they had wanted to be for so many decades*. They didn’t have to cover it up anymore with lies and secret meetings, with harsh words and hands to themselves. 

(*Crowley had wanted this for centuries. Aziraphale was a bit slower but he still mourned the lost years as well.)

No, it had been a much better time.

“Then happy birthday to the Earth. May we get to see so many more of them.” He lifted a cake as if to toast and gave Crowley a soft smile as he picked one up so they could toast with the treats. Aziraphale savored his second one as Crowley swallowed his whole like the serpent he was. Soon the treats were gone and it became just a normal, dreary grey London day again with an angel and demon just enjoying their bit of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Information on Queen's Cakes
> 
> http://www.victoriana.com/cake-recipes/victoriancakerecipes.html
> 
> http://www.missfoodwise.com/2016/06/queen-cakes-18th-century.html/
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
